lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NovaTsukimori/Nova JUMP (Structure Decks)
(The first panel shows the box art of Structure Deck S: Alchemy LINK. Below it shows a new card: Alchemage Alain. SS03-JP003 - NPR Alchemage Alain DARK/Spellcaster/Effect Level 4 800/1200 You can only use this card name's (1) effect once per turn. (1) During your Main Phase: You can banish 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Alchemage" monster from your Deck, except "Alchemage Alain". (2)A Spellcaster-Type monster Summoned from the Extra Deck or Impure Deck using this card as Material gains effect. • Once per turn, if this card destroys a monster by battle: You can target 1 Spell Card in the Graveyard; add it to your hand. Below shows a combo involving this card and Alchemy Spellbook of Secret Arts. Normal Summon . Discard Alchemy Spellbook of Secret Arts and Special Summon Alchemage Alain. Activate Alain and banish Alchemy Spellbook of Secret Arts to Summon Alchemage Dastin. Activate Dastin to add Spellbook of Secrets while drawing a card from the activated effect of Secret Arts. Activate Secrets to return the banished Secret Arts to the hand, and then use Secret Arts to add Alchemage John Pope to the hand. Special Summon John Pope with its effect and now, there are 4 monsters to perform a Link Summon, either by Summoning Topologic Bomber Dragon (Link 4) (from Code of the Duelist)/Firewall Dragon (Link 4) (from Code of the Duelist), Alkamage Neon Argent Magician (Link 3)/Decode Talker (Link 3) (from Starter Deck 2017)/Rift Beast - Clockwork Interface Dragon (Link 3) (from Starter Deck 2017 Q2)/Gaiasaber, the Video Knight (Link 3) (from Code of the Duelist), or Alchemage Quick-Silver Bullet (Link 2) and/or another copy of Quick-Silver Bullet/Proxy Dragon (Link 2) (from V-JUMP June 2017 edition) SS03-JP002 - NPR Alchemage Dastin WIND/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect Level 3 1600/0 You can only use this card name's (1) effect once per turn. (1) If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a Spellcaster-Type monster: You can add 1 "Spellbook" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. (2) A Spellcaster-Type monster that was Summoned from the Extra or Impure Deck using this card as Material gains this effect. • Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell Card is activated: You can banish 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard; negate the activation and destroy it. SS03-JP005 - C Alchemage John Pope LIGHT/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect Level 3 700/1000 You can only Special Summon this card name once per turn. (1) If you control a Spellcaster-Type monster with a different name, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). SS03-JP043 - SR Alkamage Quick-Silver Bullet WIND/Spellcaster/Link Link Points: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right 2000/LINK-2 Link 2 - Spellcaster-Type monsters - 2 SS03-JP044 - UR Alkamage Neon Argent Magician DARK/Spellcaster/Link Link Points: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right 2600/LINK-3 Link 3 - Spellcaster-Type monsters - min. 2 In a row from left to right, these are the following monster reprints: High Priestess of Prophecy, Spellbook Magician of Prophecy, Effect Veiler. These are Spell Card reprints: Spellbook of Rudra, Spellbook of Power, Spellbook of Wisdom, Spellbook of Life, and Secret Village of the Spellcasters. These are Trap Card reprints: Hidden Spellbook, Magician's Circle, Magical Hats, and Ultimate Providence.) Category:Blog posts